The art of sewing with a sewing machine has improved immensely over the years. It has revolutionized eras, has altered and facilitate fashion for people around the world, has been a means of economic income to so many, but also it has been an equipment that can be used by those who can follow math instructions or for those who know or are educated enough to differentiate measurements. Therefore, it means math-oriented people old enough to understand numerical representations.
This inventive subject matter seam allowance guide aide label—Sewing with Color lines Label—sets and standardizes the use of color to represent the actual set standard sewing measurements used and represented in today's sewing machines. With the use of this color code representations many more people can sew without being troubled by not being math-oriented. With this seam allowance-guiding aide label young children, or not well educate people, and people with attention difficulties can be attracted to the use of colors instead of numbers. The representation of measurements with colors is easier to remember than the numerical system itself, especially for the not math-oriented. The introduction of sewing to children's and young people is easy as they will follow colors that are fast to choose and easy to remember.
This seam allowance guide aide label—Sewing with Color Label—can be used in new machines as well as in old ones that have no guides.
Over time sewers have been improving the quality and performance of their goods made with the sewing machine. But the sewers have to be persons with good understanding of the sewing process and numerical representations stated in the sewing machine. Since childhood many have been introduced to sew and sewing machines, but it has been difficult to explain where to place the edge of a fabric in the sewing machine to a person who knows nothing of the difference of a ⅝″, 1.5 cm, seam line instead of the a ⅜″, 1.0 cm, seam. This is the case of an adult trying to teach an 8 years old child. Imagine a factory employee that needs to achieve perfect sewing and control the exact measurement for each different piece. Lets remember the Home Economics courses, where the teachers tried very hard to explain the differences in the lines and the importance of not moving from one line to another. The ripping of seams has discouraged people from sewing, because it is not easy to identify one measurement line versus another. If a person doesn't know math, the lines means nothing except spaces. People educated in the imperial system often find the metric system cumbersome, and vice-versa. Further, if a person wants to follow written instructions, he/she needs to know some numerical representations.
Another cause of frustration is the confusion created by parallel and similar lines, that make them start in one of them and end their sewing at another line. Even experienced sewers have had some difficulties trying to control being on a specific measurement line when sewing long stitching lines.
Sewing in general can be encouraged, made fast and more accurately, using the Sewing with Color lines Label guide applied to the sewing machine needle plate, as the difference in a color of the measurement lines immediately acknowledge the sewing machine operator of a change in the measurement of the stitching line early enough in the process.
Actual sewing machines have engraved lines at the needle plate that represents specific measurements to place the edge of a fabric or textile to be sewn. These engraved lines are mostly equal in length and are all the same gray color in the metal plate of the sewing machine. The engraved lines improvement since U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,654, from Overman, et als, that established seam aligning means, innovated the sewing process in helping with guides where there were none at the time, but only few were able to understand numerical and math representation. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,727, from Ulmer, Christian, the guide is a component, that has good enough intention, but limits substantially the space in the arm of the sewing machine to maneuver with bulks of fabric. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,557, from Rohr, Günter, the guide device has to be realigned for every change in the desired seam allowance edge. Other sewing guides for specialty process as quilting, as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,384, from Gray, Sara, help only for the intended use, and has limited use in the sewing process.
Most of the seam allowance guides are for verticals stitching lines; the ones that have horizontal lines made the sewing plate a mix of crossing lines that far from helping in choosing the specific measurement create confusion in selecting the correct one.
The inventive—Sewing with Color Label—seam allowance guide label with the color chart description is a guide easy to explain to any person. If the person needs to place the edge of a fabric on the ⅝″, 1.5 cm, line, the color chart description will define it as the vertical red line in the label. The person doesn't need to count for the appropriate line or look for numerical representations in this label. The operator is going to place the edge of the fabric in the red line and use it all the way until finishing the intended stitching line. If the operator sees a different color line it is an immediate indication to realign the stitching. Horizontal lines in the seam allowance guide aide label, Sewing with Color Label, are measurement guides for the bottom edge of the fabric or textile if the stitching must be stop, or for stop and pivoting to continue sewing at the same or other measurement line. If a decorative line around a piece is going to be stitched at ¼″, 6 mm, from the edge of the fabric, the operator puts the edge of the fabric or textile in the black vertical line and will continue to sew until pass the black horizontal line appears at the bottom edge of the fabric, at which point the operator has to stop and pivot the fabric to the right until the black vertical line appears and continue stitching in the same measurement. No special measurements or markings in the fabric have to be made. Because the color represents the same measurement either vertical or horizontal, the person will only need to look the color chart to identify the color line that represents that measurement line, with complete certainty that the chosen color line is the measurement needed.
Any person will be able to sew reading an instruction guide looking to a numerical representation and finding the measurement at the Sewing with Color Label chart. Then, the person selects the color of the measurement line to place the edge of the fabric or textile on top of the Sewing with Color Label with the color code lines printed in it. The person will relate the numerical representation of the measurements with the color of the lines. This color code system will help to achieve great accuracy in projects.